Children can develop motor skills and game playing skills through the use of a sports game apparatus. Typical apparatuses are used in the outdoors (e.g., in a backyard or on a playground) and include a netted stand at which a child can throw, kick, or bat a ball, wherein the net retains the ball within the playing area. Portable basketball goals are also available. These apparatuses, however, are usually constructed for a particular, single sports activity (baseball or basketball). Consequently, when a child is interested in playing several sports game activities, several apparatuses are required.
Some multi-sport game apparatuses have been proposed, but they often involve separate, removable parts, which are easily lost when not in use. In addition, multi-sport apparatuses have been proposed that are limited in their utility (providing only two sport activities) or are complicated to use. The availability of an easily-handled, easily-assembled, easily-adjusted, multi-sport game apparatus is an important factor in stimulating the development of the child's interest and skill in more than one sport (since the more entertaining an apparatus is to a child, the more the child will interact with the apparatus). There is, therefore, a continuing need for a multi-purpose, sports game apparatus that is readily convertible, can be easily used when desired for various sports gaming activities, and is beneficial in developing motor skills and coordination in a growing child. There is also a need for a multi-purpose, sports game apparatus that is of a relatively inexpensive, yet sturdy, construction and can be easily assembled, handled, adjusted, and reconfigured.
The present invention is directed generally to a sports game apparatus adapted to convert from a storage mode to multiple deployed modes and, in particular, to a reconfigurable, multi-sport, game apparatus including multiple, separate target portions, a return portion, and multiple sport game configurations.